rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Athon Ala'tur
Sir Athon Olton, a former Temple Knight/White Knight who now works for The Legend Guild. He spent most of his life in Asgarnia, where he met his fiancée. Biography Athon Ala'tur was born in Falador, Asgarnia, to Temple Knight Sir Evocét Ala'tur and his wife, Victoria Ala'tur. He was born on the eve of the first of Bennath, year 141 of the Fifth Age. His parents were fairly rich, and he was brought up as a polite, noble, and kind boy. Whenever Athon's father was around, he was always either studying alone, or teaching Athon how to use a sword. This lead to Athon becoming an extremely skilled swords-man, even from a young age. When he was 13, he rivaled even his father in speed and strength; and to Athon, that was a huge achievement. On his 15th birthday, he was signed onto the White Knights as a squire, and it was decided he would follow in his fathers footsteps. The White Knights saw his skill, his strength, and his speed, and before he turned 18, he was Knighted. He was powerful, and ruthless. He was soon rivaling even the commander's in skill, and they weren't happy. They told the Temple Knight recruiter, Sir Tiffy, of Athon's power, and he was soon recruited to join them. Athon spent most of his time off-duty, or training, not really doing much in terms of being a knight. One day, in Falador, he met a beautiful woman named Kate. They became very good, and very close friends. Athon soon began to go away a lot, on missions, all around Gielinor. Of course, he couldn't tell anyone about this, so he told them he was traveling. He barely saw any of his family, or his friends, only the knights he traveled with. Athon was very careful not to become close to any of them, because he understood most would be killed. After coming back to Falador for a short while, he found Kate had become lonely, with no one really knowing her. Athon knew what he felt for her. It was more than friendship, more than close friendship. He had fallen in love with her, and she had done the same. He told her they could not marry yet, as he wasn't done with his traveling, and instead, he bought a house for her. They lived together when Athon wasn't away, but whilst he was, she was alone. On one of his return to Asgarnia, he informed the order he was leaving. They weren't happy about this, and tried to stop him, but he wouldn't stay. After telling his parents, he went to his house. There, he found Kate, still alone. He told her he'd stopped traveling, and asked her to move to Kandarin with him. They gathered their things, and together they left that day on a ship from Port Sarim. They arrived in Ardougne, where they quickly bought a house, and moved the things they had collected into it. Shortly after his arrival, a messenger appeared at his door. After hearing about his move to Kandarin, the Legend's Guild had invited him to join them. He accepted. On one particular sunset, after settling in Ardougne, he took Kate to the waterfall in Hemenster. On a small bridge, he proposed. She said yes, and they are to be wed soon. Appearance Athon stands at a proud 6"2, with a strong build. He has broad shoulders, large biceps, and if someone were to see him topless, they would notice his perfect abs. He has long, powerful legs, from all his years of training. He is usually seen in heavy armour, so he is always ready to protect an innocent (Well, that's how he justifies it). When he's not in armour, Athon usually wears fine garments, made of expensive materials. Athon has what most would call a handsome face, with long, blonde hair, which is tied up behind his head. He will usually be wearing a black headband on his head, to keep his hair in place. His eyes are a sea blue, and his teeth a pearly white. He has a strong, square jaw, which is mostly covered by his short beard. Athon has a fairly normal sized nose, and he has a scar running from the corner of his left eye, down his cheek. Personality Athon is a strong Saradomin follower, and so, he has a strict set of moral codes. He believes in helping the innocent in any way he can, protecting anyone, and fighting off evil. He is a kind and gentle man, and generally happy. Most of the time, he can be seen with a grin on his face. Athon is polite, and noble, always remembering his courtesies. He is honourable, most of the time, along with merciful. He is fast, and strong, and sometimes too quick to make a decision. Abilities Athon is extremely skilled with a sword, but is completely useless at magic. He knows how to use a bow, but he isn't very good at it. When fighting he generally uses a sword and a shield, and rarely switches from this. Category:Characters Category:Knight Category:Humans Category:Military Category:Male Category:Retired Category:White Knights Category:Temple Knights Category:Asgarnia